Understanding
by Meresta
Summary: GerIta:: Waking up at Italy's side filled his heart with warmth. Request by StarsOfYaoi, oneshot.


**A/N: **This one is requested by StarsOfYaoi, and is my first dive into the hetalia fandom! I was very uncertain about writing this, because I felt like I wasn't familiar with the characters, but in the end it all went quite smoothly, and I really enjoyed it. This is also my favorite pairing of the series, of course that helped too x3 If you want to request something, please check the author's note at the end of 'Consideration' (if you're younger than 18 just scroll down quickly x3). Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **Waking up at Italy's side filled his heart with warmth  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, fluff  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**

* * *

****Understanding**

His eyes opened, and without showing any signs of having slept at all, Ludwig woke up. He blinked a few times to clear his sight, and almost threw the sheets off his body, before remembering he was not alone.  
His gaze shifted slowly, resting on Feliciano's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, slow steady breaths flowing from his lips. When he suddenly moved, Ludwig felt his heart beat faster in fear of waking him, only to find his ally nuzzling a bit further into his pillow. _His_ pillow. The blond shook his head slightly, and couldn't help but smile.

It has been quite some time since Feliciano started living with him, yet waking up next to him always felt somewhat.. new. On normal basis he woke up half an hour before the Italian, just enough time to prepare for another day of unpredictable events. Now that he took the time to consider it, there hasn't been one normal day since he had allied with the pasta-loving man.

At first, he hoped to shape Feliciano into an useful ally, making him stronger and more knowledgeable about the affairs going on between their friends and enemies. He would have loved some help from _his_ side, not counting the 'How to surrender like a true Italian man!' classes. It would be nice to be able to relax sometime as well, not having to worry about his friend chasing cats (or girls), and wandering into enemy territory while doing it.

It didn't take long for Ludwig to find these things were too much to ask.

Though most of his actions did not make sense, placed them both in unfortunate situations and were downright embarrassing, life would be pretty boring without them. He grimaced, signing a mental contract to _never_, let anyone know. He couldn't believe how much he had changed.

There were more things he couldn't believe when it came to his relationship with Feliciano. How the guy managed to sculpt a plate of pasta out of sand, produced white flags in masses with his bare hands, and how he never, _ever_, missed a siesta.  
Whatever they've been doing, once the clock struck three he was gone, saying something like; "Time for siesta~, you should sleep too~" Ludwig would voice protest against the trail of clothes he left on his way to bed, secretly being a bit jealous of his free way of life.

He himself, had always lived under great pressure. His boss and the other countries demanded huge amounts of work and money from him, taking up every second of his free time. Watching Feliciano treat life with such love and joy made him want to join him in singing songs, chasing girls and cooking pasta (though he still preferred wurst). At times he felt desperate to hear what was going on inside that little mind of his, just to grasp a part of his logic, a part of his life.

One time while they were out scouting enemy territory, Feliciano suddenly knelt down near some flowers. Ludwig came up next to him, just about to scold him for being a slowpoke, when the Italian held a picked flower in his face and went;  
"This one is like you~"  
Just as Ludwig started to try and analyze the possible similarities between him and a daisy, sure that there must be some deep, truthful theory in Feli's conclusion somewhere, the brunet got up, stuck the daisy in Ludwig's pocket, and marched forward, humming something sounding much like the song he had once composed for him. The German sighed deeply, mentally slapping himself because he should have known better, and followed.

That night, he couldn't help but keep wondering, so he overcame his embarrassment and asked. Feliciano just looked at him, blinking a few times before understanding what Ludwig was talking about.  
"Oh, the flower? Well it's like you because I see it all the time!"  
"Ah.." He turned to hide a blush.  
"It smells funny too."  
"…ah."

There was one thing, he would never be able to understand or believe. How Feliciano liked him, unconditionally. How he told his brother how kind Ludwig was, how he asked other countries what to do to strengthen their bond. How he wanted to be with him, almost every moment of the day, how he would call for him when he needed help, knowing, _trusting_, he'd be there to bring it.  
The blond hadn't been acting nice at all. He had been stern and pushy, correcting and criticizing the Italian on almost everything he did. Yet every night and night again, the bed would sink as he snuck next to Ludwig, murmuring inaudibly about how wonderful his day was, how delicious the pasta he ate was.

How glad he was to be his friend.

The first time this happened, it had touched Ludwig so deeply, that he pretended to be asleep. Forcing his eyes shut, he felt Feliciano hover over him, checking if he was still with the living. When he concluded that he wasn't, the brunet pressed a small, childish kiss on Ludwig's cheek, wishing him goodnight. The German could feel the single curl in his hair tickle the skin near his ear, and he tried his hardest not to shiver at the feeling.

Yet at the same time, it was the best feeling he had ever had.

Ludwig glanced at the clock, ten more minutes before his ally would wake up.

He knew there wasn't going to be a day where he would fully understand this strange person, but he has come to a point where he didn't mind that much. Though he would love to know the logic behind sleeping with a white flag underneath your pillow, he might be better off without that wisdom.

As long as he could be beside this person, catch some of his sunlight, then that's enough.

A soft yawn alerted him that Feliciano was waking up, and a few seconds later brown eyes stared at him in a daze.  
"Mornin~"  
Ludwig cleared his throat, a light blush creeping on his cheeks as he felt slightly caught.  
"Good morning."

Through all the madness, they had reached an understanding.

It was all they needed.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
